


Demain dès l’Aube

by ssolnyshko



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Road Trips, They need hugs
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssolnyshko/pseuds/ssolnyshko
Summary: Et demain, dès les premières lueurs rosées de l’aube, on disparaîtra.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Originellement je voulais en faire un gros OS mais j'ai littéralement écris que 3000 mots en l'espace de 2 mois (c'est pour dire comment je suis lente à écrire) et j'en suis même pas au quart.  
C'est pourquoi j'ai abandonné l'idée ici et du coup je ferais plusieurs chapitres (le temps de parution entre les chapitres risques d'être long mais bon). Aussi, soyez indulgent. J'ai pas écrit depuis... longtemps, donc ça ne sera pas extraordinaire mais j'avais très envie d'en écrire une (。･ω･｡).   
Merci à tout ceux qui la liront !

Aslan n'avait pas connu la liberté. Ash ne la connaissait que moindre. Pire même, pour lui, il n'en avait pas le droit ; "Mes mains sont sales" disait-il "c'est tout ce que je mérite".  
Aslan n'avait connu l'amour que par son frère. Ash le découvrait avec Eiji. Mais comme pour la liberté il se voilait la face, ne cessant de répéter inlassablement de combien il ne méritait aucun geste affectif de la part de quiconque et encore moins de ce dernier. Ash ne voulait pas corrompre Eiji, ne voulait pas le maculer de son âme et ses mains ensanglantées, ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde, ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche, ne voulait pas qu'il lui sourisse si doucement, ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde avec tant de complicité.

« Part ! »

Il voulait le lui crier, le lui hurler s'il le fallait. Ce demandant jour après jours pourquoi une âme débordant de tant de bonté, de compréhension et d'innocence prenait encore place à ses côtés. 

Ash était le mal, Ash le savait, Ash le croyait. 

Eiji était son parfait opposé. Il n'était pas du même monde, n'avait pas le même langage, n'avait pas les mêmes manières, n'interprétait pas les choses de la même façon. Il ne comprendrait s'en doutent jamais toute l'horreur et le désespoir qu'il avait connu et traversé. Toutes ces nuits d'angoisses ce demandant ce qui allait advenir de lui. Tous ces pleurs tout ces crient étouffés par les oreillers qui quelques minutes à peine laisser caresser leur soie contre des mains abjectes. Il se demandait comment il en était arrivé là et si cela valait vraiment le coup de continuer, de se battre. Tuant pour sa liberté mais sans trop savoir pourquoi au final. Ce sentant comme un jouet, une marionnette utilisée par qui bon le voulait pour être ensuite jeté quand le désir n'y était plus. Et Ash se détestait, s'en voulait, se proclama l'ultime erreur de ce qui lui arrivait et se sentait sale, salit. Mais malgré tout, Eiji restait, comprenait et essayait, par tous les moyens. Et il était attiré, comme un aimant attiré par son apposé, par autant de nouveautés émanant de cette seule et unique personne lui ayant promis mainte et mainte fois, autant en paroles qu'en gestes, qu'il n'avait pas peur de la personne dont Ash était la plus effrayé, lui-même. Il en était autant fasciné qu'il en avait peur.

Ash se releva brusquement de son lit haletant horriblement fort, sa respiration saccadée et sa poitrine se soulevant anormalement irrégulièrement. Des sueurs froides contrastant avec la chaleur de son visage et de son corps en général perlaient le long de ses tempes jusqu'à sa nuque et ainsi va de même pour ses yeux. Il ne pleurait jamais ou du moins ne le montrait en aucun, cas mais durant ces moments-là cela le dépassait complètement et bien avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte il voyait déjà trouble. Il tremblait, éperdument. Causant de petits claquements presque inaudibles du contact de ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient. Seules ses mains qui se trouvaient à ses deux extrémités essayer de retenir tout son poids même si elles semblaient être les plus atteintes de ces tremblements. Il essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme sachant qu'il en était purement incapable en ce moment même. Il en perdit le contrôle de son corps, son esprit se remémorant des brides de son cauchemar dont il venait de se réveiller. Ses souvenirs le hantaient, le brisait mais il s'y était habitué bien qu'ils étaient omniprésents éveillaient comme endormi et qu'il ne pouvait leur échapper. 

S'efforçant à quand même réagirent, il serra ses poings de façon à planter ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains cherchant à se stimuler et à se calmer. Sa respiration ne s'était toujours pas apaisée et son corps était encore secoué par ses sanglots qu'il essayait au mieux de dompter. Quelques instants plus tard il finit par lâcher prise et abandonna ses forces en passant une de ses mains encore un peu tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds tandis que l'autre se retrouva à enlacer ses genoux qui avaient pris place contre son torse.

Instinctivement, comme s'il venait enfin de reprendre conscience de son éveil et de son retour dans la vie réelle, il tourna légèrement la tête vers son côté gauche comme cherchant à se soulager de quelque chose tandis que les doigts de sa main étaient toujours entrelacés dans ses boucle. Un lit, c'est ce qu'il vit à ce moment-là. Un lit vide, anormalement vide, surtout à une heure pareille s'alarma-t-il dès qu'il aperçut un peu plus loin l'aiguille du réveil indiquer trois heures du matin. Il était encore très tôt. Lui qui pensait se soulager c'était trompé lourdement. Le revers de sa main retomba contre le matelas sous le choc, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que son esprit commençait à s'échauffer tout en se créant des idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Sa respiration qui avait eu tant bien que mal à retourner à la normale repartit de plus belle en un instant. Il n'avait qu'un nom en tête, qu'une seule crainte. Il était paralysé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, la peur se lisait sur son visage tel un livre ouvert lui qui n'était habituellement pas très expressif. Eiji n'était pas là.

Malgré ça, il essaya de se raisonner et de chassés tout ce qui lui était venu en tête quelques secondes auparavant. Le lit était vide et alors ? Il n'était que trois heures du matin, bien et donc ? Cela ne prouvait en aucun point qu'il c'était passé quelque chose pendant son sommeil se disait-il en se concentrant sur le fait qu'il y avait mille et une raisons de son absence à ses côtés et qui ne soit relayé à lui.   
Cela ne le calma pas une seconde.

Soudain un bruit venant de la fenêtre à sa droite obstrua toutes les voix dans sa tête qui sifflait des choses absurdes depuis un bon moment déjà. Il c'était enfermé dans son petit monde mais le son de ce qui lui semblait être un impact au sol le ramena à lui-même. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et tourna sa tête rapidement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Son regard se posa finalement sur une paire d'yeux et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement de ses lèvres. Des rayons argentés y réfléchissaient, laissant un regard incroyablement doux qui contrasté avec la mine mi-inquiète mi-sérieuse de son porteur. Ils se regardèrent un moment, aucun n'ayant le courage de dire un mot ou de faire le moindre mouvement. Seuls leurs yeux semblaient dire quelque chose, une conversation muette que seule eux deux semblaient comprendre. Aucun clignement. Aucun mouvement. Lisant à travers l'un et l'autre, Eiji comprenant la peur et le soulagement tandis qu'Ash ne voyait que de l'inquiétude mélangée d'une autre émotion indiscernable et, étonnamment, plus le temps passait et plus venait s'y ajouter des onces de conviction ainsi que de détermination à l'équation.

Toujours immobile mais se décidant à enfin faire quelques choses, Ash abaissa son regard au sol essayant tant bien que mal à retrouver son calme après sa trans. Trop d'émotions étaient venu d'un coup pour ensuite repartir aussi vite en se changeant en autre chose. Il venait à peine de se réveiller qu'il se sentait déjà fatigué et la douleur qui commençait à lui monter à la tête n'aider en rien. Il sentit un souffle, un soupir pour être plus exact ainsi qu'une ombre qui semblait s'approcher dangereusement du lit. Ash détourna sa tête à sa place initiale, toujours incliné vers le bas et ferma finalement ses yeux puis prit une grande inspiration. Au même moment il sentit un poids se posait sur son lit plus loin à ses pieds mais n'osa pas regarder, essayant de se calmer par lui-même. Il tressaillit quand il entendit son prénom dans un murmure presque inaudible. Une voix douce.

« Ash. »

Dur et franche. Déterminée mais sans être froide comme pour pouvoir capter au mieux son attention. Ash releva sa tête instinctivement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre puis rouvrit ses yeux.  
Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi... confient ? Droit, son buste tourné vers lui, une de ses jambes était pliée sur le lit tandis que l'autre pendait dans le vide. Ses yeux qui le scrutait et que le transperçait tel un fusil et il ne pouvait se détourné de cette vue. C'était enivrant, nouveau et imprévisible ne sachant pas pourquoi il portait cette attitude. Il était brouillé, que c'était-il passé ? Trop de choses se mélanger la haut mais il se tue. Attendant. Ses lèvres étaient closes formant une ligne droite et son visage se décontractant enfin en essayant tant bien que mal d'arboré son visage habituel. Simple, ne montrant rien et cachant tout, son meilleur masque.

« Ash, » Il lâcha un léger soupir comme s'il cherchait à se relaxé et à faire tomber la tension palpable qui c'était installé. Son regard se baissa puis remonta aussitôt « j'aimerai te demandait quelques chose. »

Encore un peu dans les vapes au départ, il prit un peu de temps avant de réagir mais à peine l'écart de ses lèvres disparut qu'il fut prit de court par Eiji qui continua.

« Écoute moi, s'il te plaît. »

Les traits de son visage s'adoucirent et ce qui semblait être l'ombre d'un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Il avait l'air hésitant, comme s'il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment la meilleur des choses de demandé et s'il ne valait pas mieux plutôt laissait tomber, mais Ash était rongé par la curiosité. Non, pour être plus exact il hésitait à coupait court leur « interaction » n'ayant pas la force actuellement d'engager une éventuelle conversation sur un sujet dont il n'avait aucune envie d'abordé à une heure pareille mais quand bien même cela, il était curieux. Que pouvait bien retenir Eiji éveillé ? Pourquoi avait t-il l'air si stressé tout d'un coup ? Les secondes semblaient être des minutes pour Ash tandis qu'il observait la personne devant lui changé d'expression cherchant ses mots mais ses yeux toujours plantés dans les siens et enfin, il se leva. Il se leva et poussa un grognement d'exaspération puis continua son chemin vers la fenêtre et se stoppa.

« Partons. »

« Pardon ? »

Le masque se brisa, l'incompréhension se lisait visiblement sur son visage. Il lui avait répondu presque instantanément, le mot sortit sans autorisation. Partir, partir... partir pour quoi faire concrètement ? Il avait peut-être mal compris, mal entendu, mal interpréter mais Eiji ce montré à présent muet. A quelques pas de la dites fenêtre, ne bougeant pas, le dos tourné à Ash donc il ne pouvait analyser l'expression qu'il porté mais il observa ses poings se serrer. Le visage plus dur il continua. « Eiji qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« ...Tu sais ce que ce que je veux dire par là. » Il tourna sa tête en direction d'Ash, un sourire tendu aux lèvres. « Pour quelques temps seulement Ash. Je ne te demanderait jamais plus mais tu en a besoin, on en a besoin. »

Le blond se passa une main contre son visage accompagné d'un faible ricanement, fatigué et ennuyé de ce qu'il venait tout juste d'entendre. « Arrêtes.»

Eiji le savait très bien. Il était impossible pour eux de partir, pour lui de partir. L'idée n'était même pas discutable. Il avait énormément de travail à faire ici, de choses dont il devait s'occuper, protéger, voler où diable les mille et une autres raisons qui l'obligeait à rester ici. Il n'avait pas le luxe de s'accorder une minute de répit et le seul temps libre qu'il s'autorisait habituellement était déjà bien assez suffisant à son goût. D'où sortait-il une telle absurdité. De quel besoin parlait-il.

Eiji le regardait sans rien ne dire. La même expression et attitude que quelques minutes auparavant, déterminé. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, le regard perçant et hypnotisant tandis que les rayons lunaires émergent des fenêtres derrière lui donnaient encore plus d'irréalisme à la scène.

« Tu as conscience de ce qui sort de ta bouche Eiji ? Où tu veux aller ? Et tu peux me dire à quoi ça va nous servir ? On ne sera pas plus en sécurité autre part qu'ici. Il en est hors de question. » Il ria doucement derrière sa main durant son monologue puis reprit finalement sa mine ennuyée mais néanmoins douce quand il baissa sa main pour finir. « S'il te plaît arrête et va dormir. »

« Ecoute moi ! » Il marqua une pause en se retournant complètement, ne lâchant pas du regard Ash puis continua, parlant à coeur ouvert « Je sais que ça peut te paraître dingue mais réfléchi s'y un instant. Où je n'en sais rien mais moins en sécurité qu'ici j'en suis pas si sur et il n'est même pas question de ça. On a besoin de changer d'air même pour quelques instants. Tu en fais trop Ash rend toi en compte. Tu n'est pas seul, tu n'as pas besoin de tout porter sur tes épaules, de tout faire toi-même et de ne jamais rien nous demander quoi que ce soit. Tu t'épuises beaucoup trop. Prend conscience dans l'état que tu es une seconde. »

« Tu m'embrouilles Eiji il se passe quoi tout à coup ? Tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas le temps pour ça et encore moins de se lamenter sur notre sort. »

« Le temps pourquoi concrètement ? Oui tu arrives à faire le travail et autres plus rapidement que tout le monde ici mais si tu ne demandait ne serait-ce qu'à Alex, Kong, Bones ou autres de le faire à ta place se serait tout autant efficace . Ils savent le faire, arrête de tout vouloir supporter de toi-même et laisses toi respirer. Oui tu as des responsabilités et tu es important et indispensable pour tout le groupe mais prends le temps d'être ne serait ce qu'un peu égoiste. Rentres toi dans la tête si tu ne veut toujours pas m'écouter que si le leader va mal les autres en prendrons un coup aussi. Tu ne pourras pas leur cacher ta fatigue indéfiniment Ash... »

Un mal de tête. Un gros mal de tête commençait à lui monter.

« Hm et donc tu penses que partir « quelque temps » réglera notre situation ? Tu sais ce qui ce passe, nous faire changeait d'air n'aboutira à rien sauf à me déconcentrer et m'inquiéter plus qu'autre chose. Je ne serais pas là s'il se passe quoi que ce soit ici et... » Il marqua une pause avec un petit rire nerveux. « Merde Eiji sérieusement j'ai vraiment besoin de t'expliquer le contexte ? Quelque part je me demande si tu te rends vraiment compte de la situation dans laquelle on se trouve. Loin d'ici je suis censé faire quoi ? Les laisser crever ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa tandis que les derniers mots d'Ash résonner encore dans l'air. Son expression faciale ainsi que son regard était devenue sombre, le genre qu'il donnait quand il voulait couper court et faire comprendre qu'il ne changera pas sa position ou lorsque quelqu'un le contredisait, une expression qui n'avait jamais affecté Eiji.

« Tu ne leur fais pas assez confiance. » Ash leva un sourcil et Eiji continua. « Tu ne leur fais pas assez confiance alors qu'ils sont compétents et qu'ils te l'ont déjà prouvés à maintes et maintes reprises. Ils sont capables de prendre des décisions en cas de crises en ton absence même si elles ne sont pas aussi pertinentes que les tiennes mais ils savent se débrouiller. Ca fait déjà des semaines qu'il ne sait rien passé grâce à tout le travail que tu as déjà fourni donc s'il te plaît, reposes toi. »

Il avait raison et Ash le savait. Il avait raison mais ça l'irritait bien plus qu'autre chose. Il faisait confiance à son groupe. Ils étaient loyaux, bien que certains est déjà précédemment prouvé le contraire, bosseur, dévoués, savaient travailler ensemble malgré les tensions et par-dessus tout, lui faisaient confiance, sur chacune de ses décisions, et c'était quelque chose dont il était tout bonnement reconnaissant.

Le fait qu'il ne c'était rien passé depuis des semaines ne pouvait absolument rien prouver mais il était quand même bon de souligner que le travail acharné d'Ash n'était pas sans peine et qu'il servait bien à quelque chose au final. La recherche de toutes les personnes impliquées dans les business de Dino que ce soit au niveau de la prostitution infantile, du marché de la drogue, de ses financements dans des projets divers... mais majoritairement sur celles impliquées de près ou de loin à Banana Fish lui prenait la plus grosse partit de son temps. C'était éprouvant mais il s'accrochait car c'était quelque chose d'indispensable à faire et il était pour lui la personne qui devait le faire, qui devait mettre fin à tout ça.

Il se démener mais il n'était pas tout seul. Certes il ne demandait de l'aide à personne mais elle venait tout de même d'elle même. Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte mais un bon nombre de personnes étaient derrière lui, attendant un signe, un ordre afin de pouvoir l'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et ça Ash, venait de le remarquer à l'instant.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il les sous-estimait ou même de l'orgueil en pensant qu'il pouvait tout faire tout seul mais c'était le fait que durant ces dernières semaines il était tellement obnubilé par sa rage qu'il n'en voyait plus le décor ainsi que les personnes autour de lui. L'idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit qu'il pouvait passer sa charge de travail à quelqu'un d'autre le temps d'un instant pour pouvoir souffler et se remettre en condition.

Eiji avait raison , ils sauraient et ils savaient se défendre sans lui.

Mais s'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

La proposition d'Eiji était en soi plus qu'attrayante. Contrairement à ce qui lui avait raconté quelques minutes auparavant, « là-bas » sera toujours plus en sécurité que New York ou du moins le temps d'une courte période. Cette ville qu'il considérait connaître mieux que sa poche n'était qu'un ramasser de belles paroles dont le grand public ne voyait qu'une pauvre petite partie de l'iceberg tandis que l'autre se déroulait sous leurs yeux, à quelques pas d'eux mais était admirablement bien caché tout de même. Un vrai poison mais c'était la réalité dans laquelle il vivait.

Un silence légèrement pesant planait dans la pièce depuis maintenant quelques minutes où seul les deux se regardaient sans rien se dire, Ash reconsidérant sa situation tandis qu' Eiji attendait une réponse de sa part. Voyant qu'il n'en recevrait probablement aucune pour le moment, il soupira lentement puis fit son chemin en direction de son lit calmement sans un mot. Il s'y coucha et se tourna vers le côté et de ce fait il avait le dos du blond dans son champ de vision. Il rabattit la couette qui se trouvait un peu plus loin vers lui jusqu'à ses épaules et rompit finalement le silence, parlant à mi-voix dans son oreiller « Ash... juste... réfléchis-y ? D'accord ? Fait moi juste le plaisir d'y repenser à nouveau... »

« Mn »

Eiji laissa paraître un faible sourire puis ferma ses yeux dans un las soupir.


	2. Chapitre 2

Ce qui le retenait, c'était ses responsabilités. Sans ça il serait déjà très loin depuis un bon moment.

Dès les derniers signes de conscience d'Eiji, Ash commença à ruminer. Retournant à tort et à travers les mots de son compagnon sans cesse dans sa tête jusqu'à en perdre le sommeil ainsi que la notion du temps. C'est ainsi qu'il ne suivit pas les mots d'Eiji et qu'il passa le reste de sa nuit à réfléchir au coin de la fenêtre observant le décor changé au fil des heures qui passaient. De la nuit noire étoilée à sa robe pourpre jusqu'aux couleurs ambrées et rosées de l 'aube, Il resta immobile, seules ses paupières et son regard qui arpentait la ville montraient qu'il était encore conscient, ou du moins à demi-conscient. Perdu dans ses pensées, ne trouvant pas d'issue convenable à son problème et malgré ce que montre son visage impassible, l'état dans sa tête était tout à fait le contraire. Pour faire court, il était désemparé.

Quand le soleil commença à se montrait de plus en plus dans le ciel il se décida à bouger enfin. Il déplia ses bras qui étaient posés sur ses genoux devant lui pour s'étirer avant de lâcher un sourd bâillement dû à ses quelques heures à peine de sommeil. Il se leva ensuite à pas de loup, ne faisant aucun bruit, son corps habitué à être discret puis prit la direction de la porte. Il s'arrêta au pied du lit d'Eiji dès qui l'atteignit, observa la petite masse brune qui dépassait de la couette tandis que le visage du japonais était emmitouflé sous les draps. Il resta sur place une dizaine de secondes avant de lâcher un long soupir et continua sa route vers la porte et par extension la cuisine, bien décidé à se préparer une bonne tasse de café afin de se remettre les idées en place.

Une chose était sûr, il voulait au plus éviter Eiji aujourd'hui ce qui est plutôt faisable vu son absentéisme la journée qu'il pouvait justifier. Bien sur, il ne voulait pas aller jusqu'à l'ignorer mais s'il pouvait s'échapper avant son réveil...

Ce levant normalement tardivement, il quittait toujours l'appartement quand le soleil pouvait être déjà vue haut dans le ciel et d'une certaine façon, cela rassurait Eiji. La période printanière touchant à sa fin, l'occasion était idéale car les jours se faisaient plus longs et il pouvait donc quitter leur pied-à-terre dès le petit matin sans n'émettre plus de soupçons que cela.

Sans ne perdre plus de temps, il prit la tasse qui maintenant laissait échapper l'odeur du contenu amer et se dépêcha de l'amener à ses lèvres. Il se dirigea vers le sofa en contournant le comptoir de la cuisine afin de prendre ses habits de la veille qui pendaient sur l'accoudoir au grand désarroi d'Eiji qui lui répétait sans cesse, toujours accompagné d'une frappe affective sur la tête, de ne pas laisser ses affaires trainées partout. Mais pour une fois, il était ravi de ne pas l'avoir écouté l'évitant à retourner dans leur chambre et d'éviter que par malheur il réveille Eiji, ce qui est la dernière qu'il voulait qu'il se passe.

Il décida quand même de sacrifier un peu de son temps pour aller se laver et faire une toilette rapide vue qu'il n'y avait pas pensée la veille et que des traces de sueurs de son cauchemar de la nuit passée pouvaient être encore aperçu sur sa peau.

Cinq minutes plus tard il était déjà sorti, une bonne odeur de savon à la vanille s'échappant de la salle de bain dès qu'il y ouvrit la porte. Eiji étant du matin, Ash savait qu'il pouvait se réveiller à tout moment c'est donc pour cela qu'il s'empressa de se diriger vers le salon, collectant ses chaussures au passage, afin d'attraper ses clefs posait sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Malheureusement, voulant aller le plus rapidement possible il décida de mettre ses converses en même temps et... trébucha idiotement, sa tête cognant à plein fouet le bloc dur du comptoir où reposait ces satanée clefs et il poussa un cri de douleur.

« Putain de mer- »

Ce souvenant qu'il devait être le plus discret possible il se tut à contre coeur, retenant toutes les injures plus violente les unes que les autres qui lui passait à travers la tête de sortir, les deux mains faisant une presse sur son crâne à l'endroit de l'impact. Il ne pouvait quand même pas retenir les petits grognements de douleur de sortir, que les comptoirs de cuisines soient damnés !

Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se leva doucement malgré les vertiges qui l'assaillaient, une main prenant appui sur l'accoudoir du meuble en fasse de lui tandis que l'autre appuyé toujours sur ce qui était devenu une bosse. Il attrapa enfin ses clefs avant de se raccroupir et de finir le travail qu'il avait commencé. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Eiji avant de prendre la direction de la porte principale, ne prenant plus vraiment en compte la faible douleur qui persistait sur sa tête mais toujours énervé d'avoir été interrompu dans son élan. Il était fatigué, confus et maintenant de mauvaise humeur, il ne valait mieux pas croiser son regard aujourd'hui.  
__________

Ces quelques mois auprès d'Ash avaient fait apprendre quelque chose à Eiji parmi tant d'autres, toujours rester en alerte. C'est ainsi qu'à 7h54, d'après le réveil posé sur la table de chambre à coté de son lit, il entendit des petits bruits en dehors de la chambre ainsi qu'une porte claquer moins d'une minute après cela. Toujours un peu dans les vapes, Eiji n'arrivait pas encore bien à faire le lien avec la réalité. Il prit donc quelques secondes pour se reconnecter et se frotta doucement les yeux accompagnés d'un long bâillement. Il se redressa sur son lit pour être assis et tourna sa tête vers la droite avant de la pencher sur le côté en signe de questionnement. Où était Ash ? Il avait bien lu, c'était encore très tôt. En tout cas assez tôt avant que l'américain ne se réveille habituellement. Il cligna deux fois des yeux avant de se retourner en direction de la porte et soudain tout lui fit tilt. Il s'empressa de soulever la couette qui couvrait encore une bonne partit de son corps et se leva en direction de la pièce principale.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et ne laissa sortir que sa tête qui scanna immédiatement la pièce. « Ash ? » l'appela-t-il même s'il savait déjà qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Il sortit finalement de la chambre quand il n'entendit que le silence et marcha doucement à travers le salon. Il mit une main instinctivement au-dessus de ses yeux plissés pour les protéger du soleil, pas encore habitué à voir la lumière du jour pour l'instant et décida de faire un petit tour de l'appartement pour voir si Ash était encore présent malgré les bruits qu'il avait entendus quelques instants en arrière.

Deux petites minutes plus tard à peine lui suffirient à savoir que effectivement il était seul en ces lieu et voilà qu'il se retrouva assit sur le sofa, ses deux jambes rabattu vers lui en tailleur. Il trouvait le comportement de son ami du moins étrange, il ne partait habituellement jamais dans ses eaux là et surtout il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce lever aussi tôt.

La tête encore brouillé dû au sommeil, il attrapa un coussin à sa droite et le serra dans ses bras avant de se laisser tomber sur l'autre coté du canapé avec un grognement de fatigue. Les yeux fermés il cogita, cherchant un élément déclencheur avec les seuls partit de son cerveau en marche quand soudain il ouvrit brusquement ses paupières au moment où la discussion de la veille lui traversa enfin l'esprit. Tout fit mouche d'un coup.

Il se redressa, ses yeux fixant la fenêtre devant lui d'où il pouvait apercevoir les façades des bâtiments en dehors mais à cet instant-là, il s'en fichait. Il ne bougea pas pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de se passer la gauche dans ses cheveux et de lâcher un grognement cette fois si pas de fatigue mais d'embarras. Repensant à tout ce qu'il avait dit à Ash pas plus de quelques heures auparavant, Eiji grimaça à ses propres mots, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas du mieux garder ses mots pour lui et ne rien dire. Et surtout, il regretta de lui avoir demandé ça. Rien qu'un peu en y repensant, car il fallait que ce désir sorte.

De toute façon ce qui était fait était fait. Pas de retour en arrière était disponible et il devait donc faire avec. Affronter les conséquences de ses mots et résoudre le problème avec ses deux seules petites mains quand il se présentera à lui. Il avait vite comprit qu'Ash l'esquivait, et il ne pouvait que comprendre son comportement.  
Il reprit ses esprits et se leva, balançant le coussin dans en coin du canapé pendant son action et se dirigea vers la cuisine derrière lui. Il ne pouvait que lui accorder du temps après tout.  
__________

C'était en soi une journée comme les autres pour Eiji. Il passa la plupart de son temps la matinée ainsi que le début d'après-midi scotché derrière une caméra, scrutant minutieusement toutes les personnes venant et partant du bâtiment en face de lui et l'autre partit de son temps dans sa chambre noire. Il savait que son travail n'était qu'à moitié bénéfique et que ce n'était pas moins qu'une ruse mit en place pour qu'il sorte le moins possible mais Eiji était quand même heureux de pouvoir mettre la main à la patte et d'être utile d'une certaine façon.

Mais c'est quand il découvrit que les placards commençaient à être à court de nourriture qu'il prit l'initiative de mettre son travail en pause et de descendre au hall de leur immeuble qui comportait un libre-service. Ash n'étant presque jamais présent en journée, c'était Eiji qui devait faire toutes les petites tâches comme ça même si son compagnon l'aidait quelques fois. Mais pour en venir au fait, c'est ainsi qu'Eiji se familiarisa de plus en plus avec le voisinage et il n'était donc pas bizarre pour lui d'entendre son prénom entre deux rayons de pâtes et de conserves.

Mme Coleman était la voisine dont il était le plus « proche », ou du moins qu'il croisait le plus souvent. Une bonne femme d'à peine la soixantaine qui habitait un palier au-dessus de leur appartement, seule, et qui arborait toujours un sourire coquet quand il la voyait. Il la connaissait bien et avait déjà était quelques fois invité à prendre le thé chez elle ce qu'il avait bien sûr accepté. Ash s'était moqué et l'avait taquiné en le traitant de ménagère, action qu'il avait amèrement regretté cinq minutes plus tard quand il se rendit compte que son repas du soir n'était composé que de cet aliment affreux et infect qu'était le Natto.

Ash et Eiji avaient attiré l'attention de tous les habitants de l'immeuble dès leur arrivé. N'étant que deux jeunes garçons n'ayant même pas encore atteint la majorité, dont un était à peine présent la journée, où l'on pouvait apercevoir à plusieurs reprises dans la semaine des tas de gens aller et sortir comme bon leur semblaient, il était donc normal que cela attise la curiosité de certain. Des théories avaient étaient établis par toutes les commères du coin, ce demandant d'où pouvait bien provenir l'argent, quel était la nature de leur relation et toute autre sorte questions qui rester en suspens.

Pour pouvoir se sortir de cette situation plutôt contraignante et pour au mieux remplir la curiosité de chacun sans attiser plus de questions, une nouvelle identité pour Ash et Eiji avait dû être élaborée avec l'aide de Max. Seul Eiji avait gardé son vrai prénom mais n'avait pas révélé son nom de famille. Ils étaient censés être de simples colocataires qui c'était rencontré par hasard lors d'une riche soirée dont Eiji avait était invité à venir du Japon et avait sympathisé. Ash avait pris le rôle d'un riche héritier d'une grosse compagnie dont Max était le PDG. Le japonais s'était chargé de passer l'information et très vite tout le monde fut mis au courant ce qui apaisa la soif de réponses de certains.

En fin de compte, c'est ainsi qu'Eiji se retrouva à passer le reste de son après-midi chez Mme Coleman, non pas qu'il avait autre chose à faire de toute façon.  
__________

Il se faisait tard. La nuit était déjà tombé depuis déjà un bon moment malgré l'heure tardive où le soleil se coucher en cette période. En sois, ce n'était pas si rare voire même habituel qu'Ash ne soit pas encore rentré car il était conscient que toutes les missions les plus dangereuses se déroulaient après la tombée de la nuit mais cela n'empêchait en rien de le rendre nerveux et d'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios plus tragiques les uns que les autres.

Sachant qu'il n'arriverai probablement pas à trouver le sommeil, Eiji décida quand même d'essayer de s'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose et attrapa le premier livre qui fut à sa porté près de la table de chevet d'Ash. Il n'était pas un grand fan du genre classique contrairement au blond, surtout qu'il avait encore beaucoup de difficultés à comprendre certains mots, mais n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire à ce moment-là. L'idée était qu'il pense à autre chose pas à trouvé un bon divertissement.

Il finit tout de même à s'endormir une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, le livre dans ses mains ayant servi de berceuse.  
__________

Rouge. Rouge. Rouge. Rouge. Il ne voyait que ça. Au sol, sur ses mains, sur son abdomen, sur ses habits, sur les autres, partout, du rouge. Une odeur métallique familière, un liquide chaud. C'était sa faute. C'était sa putain de faute.

Il était debout près du mur, son regard ébahi était perdu sur la pousse d'une branche qui sortait de la façade en face de lui et il haletait terriblement fort mais silencieusement. Les mains encore tremblantes dû à la surprise, sa poigne droite se relâchant petit à petit ce qui fit tomber l'arme qui y était toujours emprisonnée. Le silence régnait à présent, le seul bruit pouvant être entendu n'était que le souffle chaud du vent printanier frappant sur une pancarte en métal et rien d'autre. Des corps étaient présents mais toutes vies avaient disparu.

Son esprit collectant des informations en masse continuellement sur les trente dernières secondes qui venaient de passées et malgré tout ce qui se chambouler dans son cerveau, sa tête était vide. C'était exactement le bon mot, vide. Il ne ressentait plus rien, tout c'était passé trop vite et c'était sa faute.

Reprenant rapidement peu à peu le contrôle de son corps, il abaissa son regard afin de constater les dégâts et... ce fut un carnage de plus dont il eut dû être le témoin. Une scène horrible, macabre ou du moins qui aurait dû l'être aux yeux de quiconque mais Ash n'était que trop habitué à ça. Alors non, ce qui lui donnait des semblant de nausées en ce moment même n'était pas la vue de tout ce sang mais de plutôt à qui il appartenait. Des personnes de son propre groupe, de son clan et Ash ravala avec difficulté sa salive tout en se reculant doucement loin des corps.

Une embuscade. Oui une embuscade se souvint t'il, c'était ce qui venait de se produire. Et depuis quand tombez-t-il dans des pièges aussi mineur et fait à la vas vite ? Car concrètement c'était ce genre de travail qui lui avait était servi sur un plateau d'argent. Les responsables étaient apparemment assez jeune à ce qu'il pouvait observer et sûrement aux ordres de quelqu'un vue leur inexpérience et leur manque de tact quand ils voulaient infliger des coups à Ash. Mais cette dites inexpérience avait quand même coûté la vie des quelques hommes qui l'accompagné ainsi qu'aux autres garçons, cela va sans dire. Une vraie tuerie et une bataille pour leur vie qui avait fini par tous les tuer, sauf un, et ce dernier était fautif. C'était sa faute. C'était sa faute. C'était uniquement de sa faute et rien ne pouvait changer ça. Il était distrait, il le savait. Lui qui était toujours sur ses gardes avait été distrait et pour lui c'était sa faute. Son manque de vigilance était tout sauf habituel mais les mots d'Eiji étaient trop présents et n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans sa tête comme une chanson que l'on remettait en boucle, et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas que la seule et unique raison. La fatigue, l'exaspération, la surdose de travail qu'il s'infligeait et tous ses autres petits détails qui semblaient futiles mais qui ensemble formaient quelque chose d'énorme faisaient aussi parti de pourquoi à ce moment-là il était dans cette situation. Et c'est au moment où il comprit ça, qu'il se détesta au plus profond de son coeur. C'était de sa faute, il leur avait donné la mort.

Il voulait partir loin, loin, loin. Mais n'était-ce pas lâche ? Ne pas affronter les conséquences de ses actes ? Mais Ash ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il fuit, le plus vite possible, n'importe où mais loin.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se tourna et commença à marchait, de plus en plus vite, passant d'une simple marche, à une marche rapide, un trottinement et pour finir il courra. Abandonnant tout but, il courra, juste pour le plaisir d'être loin de ce qui le faisait le plus peur sachant qu'il serait toujours présent auprès de lui.  
__________

« Ash... ? »

A peine réveillé et dans les vapes, c'était la première chose qu'Eiji sortit de sa bouche quand il se réveilla. Dieu seul savait à quelle heure dans la nuit il se trouvait mais d'après le ciel sombre il devait être assez tard. Un peu perdu car il ne s'était pas aperçu s'endormir, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait exactement réveillé. Néanmoins, il soupçonnait que son réveil avait un rapport avec une certaine personne blonde, soupçons qui se confirmèrent quand il releva sa tête en direction d'une lumière provenant de la salle de bain. Tout doucement, il enleva une jambe après l'autre de la couette et se leva. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il se dirigea vers la porte de ladite salle de bain et, avec précaution, il toqua doucement à la porte.

« Ash ? Tout va bien ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Ash répond moi, tout va bien? »

Le seul son pouvant être entendu en réponse n'étant que le bruit irrégulier de l'eau qui sortait du robinet de l'évier, Eiji fut pris de panique. A ce moment-là, il sut qu'il c'était passé quelque chose et il n'aimait pas du tout comment la chose se présentait.

Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre derrière la porte, il hésita un instant avant d'empoigner et d'enclencher la poignée et ramena la porte vers lui en tirant. Et sa panique s'agrandit.

Une paire d'yeux trouvant les siens et il ne pouvait rien dire, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne trouvait que de la détresse dans ces yeux clairs et il ne pouvait rien dire. La personne devant lui arrêta tout mouvement dès qu'Eiji rentra dans son champ de vision, laissant en suspens ses mains au-dessus de l'évier rouge et fripées tandis que l'eau continuait à couler. Aucun mot n'était échangé, le calme planait mais la tension elle, était bien présente. Un ensemble de malaise, de peur et de panique se mélangeaient à l'air et la situation devenait pesante. Des secondes, des minutes, des heures, qu'importe. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, jusqu'au moment où Ash commença doucement à trembler, et tout s'enchaîna très vite.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et il prit de plus grandes inspirations par la bouche tout en passant son regard d'Eiji à ses mains ardentes dû à la friction. Le sang qui était présent avait disparu mais pour Ash, il était encore bien présent et ancré dans sa peau, il ne pouvait être enlevé. Ses yeux commençaient de plus en plus à picoter et sa vision se troublait mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il restait là, debout, à n'entendre que des bruits de fond lointains qui n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il était dans son propre monde, sa propre bulle et il ne prêtait plus attention au monde qui l'entourait, la panique prenant le dessus sur tout.

Ce n'est que quand il sentit un poids sur son épaule qu'il releva la tête en sursautant et qu'il reprit possession de ses sens auditifs. Oh c'est donc ça qu'il entendait.

Eiji était en train de l'appeler depuis un bon moment. Ne voulant pas le faire plus paniquer qu'il ne l'était déjà il n'avait pas voulu le toucher mais il c'était quand même rapprocher afin que sa présence soit remarquée. Quand il se rendit compte que ni sa voix ni ses gestes ne pouvaient atteindre Ash il se perdit dans sa propre panique et se résigna enfin à lui attraper l'épaule. Quand le blond releva la tête au contact, les détails du visages, ses yeux au bord des larmes, ses cernes marquées, les quelques goûtes de sang qui étaient encore accrochées aux joues, devinrent plus flagrants au yeux d'Eiji et une peine immense l'enivra.

Sans réfléchir, mais tout en prenant en compte que Ash ne repoussait pas son contact, il emmena ses deux mains au creux des joues de son ami et essaya au mieux de stabiliser sa tête qui était aussi prise de tremblements.

« Eiji... » Arriva-il à sortir tout de même d'une voix grelottante.

« Chut. Juste, s'il te plaît, essaye de respirer d'accord ? Voilà. Essaye au mieux de te caler sur ma respiration. »

Et malgré son propre affolement, Eiji rassembla son reste de sang froid et essaya au mieux de calmer Ash qui finit par perdre pied. Le japonais le rattrapa par le bras et l'aida à s'assoir au sol tandis que l'américain se passa la main qui n'était pas prise sur son visage et fit de même avec la seconde dès qu'elle fut libérée. Il s'était apaisé mais ses frissonnements étaient encore présents. Il ramena ses genoux à lui-même et les encercla grâce à ses bras puis laissa sa tête tomber dans l'espace entre ses jambes et son torse.

Eiji, déboussolé, se laissa tomber à son tour en face d'Ash et le fixa, attendant. Et ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il entendit une petite voix, faible, étouffée et rauque murmurée.

« Eiji, partons. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouuuuuf, enfin. J'ai vraiment mis deux mois à l'écrire (je mens j'ai presque rien écrit pendant un mois djjdd) et je le trouve pas trop mal !! Il fait 3800 mots donc il est plus long que le premier mais je penses qu'à partir de maintenant ils ne seront plus aussi long. Vue que je reprends les cours dans une semaine, j'aurais encore moins de temps pour écrire du coup je penses faire des chapitres plus courts mais au moins je n'en sortirai pas un tout les deux mois (￣∇￣"). Merci à toutes les personnes qui auront pris le temps de lire !!


End file.
